


第101次告白

by lindsay23333



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 尼尔机械纪元 现代日常au 9SX2B，ooc，黑化注意 大概有假车，游戏剧情穿插整篇文章，如有不适请立即离开
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 5





	第101次告白

漫天的黄沙被狂风席卷，烈日在头顶压榨着沙漠中两人的体力，9S不满的抖了抖鞋里的沙子  
“2B不觉得沙子进到鞋里很难受吗？”  
“我们只需要完成任务，不需要无用的抱怨”2B依然是冷淡的回答，9S讨了个没趣不再出声。  
他知道这趟旅行的终点是什么，他清楚2B是怎样的存在。  
只是当他被杀死的那一刻，他也没能怨恨2B。  
“永别了，2B……”  
“抱有感情是禁止的”  
温柔的2B究竟是以怎样的心情一遍一遍说出这句话呢？9S已经无法去感受了，他的世界陷入了黑暗。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一声惨叫，9S猛地从梦中惊醒，刚才的噩梦把他吓出了一身冷汗。  
“早知道我就不玩这个游戏了，我为什么会做这种梦啊！”他翻身下床将游戏机里的碟片拿出来扔进了角落。  
“9S你怎么了？”9S的姐姐21O闻声赶来有些担心的看着脸色依然发白的9S。  
“姐姐我没事，就是做了个噩梦。话说早饭好了吗？我洗完澡就去吃”9S又换上了平时笑嘻嘻的模样。  
21O是个冷艳的大美女，平时冷冰冰的和别人几乎没有交流但就是十分宝贝她的宅男弟弟，对这个宅男弟弟无可奈何。  
“一个假期你除了在家宅着打游戏你还干什么了？吃吃吃就知道吃！隔壁家2B都出去打工了，你继续在家里混吃等死等胖成个球看2B还要不要你！”21O抱胸站在9S房间门口，手里还拿着做饭用的锅铲。  
“姐姐你人设崩了！你说你的追求者看到这一幕会不会惊掉下巴？”9S掏出换洗衣服身形敏捷的从21O身边挤出溜进了厕所，顺便躲过21O扔过来的锅铲。

9S暗恋2B这件事全世界都知道，只有2B不知道。9S和2B是青梅竹马，他们从小一起长大，2B还比9S年长几岁，她一直把他当成弟弟。若说9S是暗恋2B也十分不准确，从小到大9S已经表白过不下90次，可每次要么是被意外打断，要么是2B根本没有理解他的意思。“表白90多次还没能成功对方甚至都没能理解你的心思你估计是整个世界第一人了哈哈哈哈”当9S对同是宅男的11S倾诉自己的痛苦时对方不但没有安慰自己反而是笑翻在了地上，怒气重重的9S当晚就黑进了他的电脑删除了他的游戏存档。

“我为什么就不能吸引2B的注意力啊”刚才21O的话还是对他造成了影响，他上下打量自己直到确认自己没胖才松了口气。镜中的人有一张帅气白净的脸庞，或许还是有些少年的稚气但不难看出以后光明的发展前景。他拥有和2B一样的白发蓝瞳，这是让他有爱又恨的地方，他喜欢他和2B的共同点，但他不想和2B站在一起就被当作姐弟。  
“我长得也不丑啊，2B是不是更喜欢力量型的人啊”9S在镜子前弓起手臂，常年的宅男生活让他身上那点肌肉少得可怜。“我要么去健身试试看？”他看着镜中瘦弱的自己忽然觉得可行。

“姐姐，我从今天起要开始健身”9S在饭桌上下了决心，21O瞟了一脸雄心壮志的他一眼去厨房里准备冰块和止痛药“晚餐吃粥吧”她喃喃自语。  
“我没有那么弱好吗！”看着21O明显对他的体力不信任的动作9S炸毛了“我肯定不至于倒在床上起不来！”21O瞥了他一眼没有说话。

草草吃过早饭9S去屋子里换上了一身运动装，他对着镜子理了理发型摆出一个帅气的表情满意的出了门。烈日炎炎，9S走到体育馆门口就觉得自己要被太阳融化了，他在门口的长椅坐下想等体力恢复一下再进去，这时一个冰凉的瓶子贴到了他的脸上。  
“9S”  
“2，2B？！”看清身边的人是2B，9S直接跳了起来  
“我看到你在这边就过来了，你来干什么？”将手中的水递给9S，2B自然的坐在了他的身边。  
“我..我是来健身的”9S感到有些羞耻，他本想在2B眼前帅气现身却让她看到自己在长椅上热的像条死狗的一面。  
“我也经常来这里健身，我们一起进去吧”2B很自然的牵起9S的手，9S的脸瞬间红了。  
“你不要勉强啊”2B看了看9S的小身板有些担心的问。  
“我没关系的！”9S感觉自己的自尊受了挫。

体育馆中9S一边热身一边偷瞄着一身运动装的2B。2B双腿修长，9S的视线从她白皙的脚踝渐渐上移一直到被运动裤包裹的臀部，视线继续上移，她丰满的胸部随着她的动作摆动。9S感觉喉咙发干不由得吞了一口口水，当他意识到自己在做什么时立刻移开了双眼满脸通红“我怎么会对2B有这种想法！”他将那份躁动藏在了心里。

那天9S想在2B面前耍帅逞强运动过度，身体大面积肌肉拉伤。下午，2B扶着羞红了脸，浑身酸痛动不了的9S敲响了9S家的门。  
“我还以为你会把他抱回来”21O扶过9S对2B说  
“我也觉得那样会更快一些，但9S不想让我抱”2B回答，9S的脸瞬间红的滴血  
“9S你好好休息，下次不要再勉强自己了，我要先去打工了明天再来看你”2B对21O和9S摆了摆手小跑着离开了。看着2B渐渐远去的背影，9S鼓起勇气对那个背影喊到“2B我喜欢你！”  
忽然一辆卡车飞驰而过，9S的声音瞬间被卷碎。  
“你说什么？”2B疑惑的回头  
“我…我说路上小心！”9S挫败的低下头，他收获了2B一个淡淡的笑容。  
在21O玩味的视线下，9S的第98次表白以失败告终。

“我们侦查型号一般都是单独行动，所以有人陪伴我很开心，就像是有了家人一样”9S意识到他又在做梦了，梦中他和2B都穿着黑色的战斗服，战术目镜掩盖了2B蓝宝石般的眼睛。  
“等到和平了，我要给2B买一件合身的T恤”画面转换的很快，在一片浓郁的森林里，9S跟2B定下了这样的约定。  
“为了方便称呼大家都叫我“nice”2B你也这么叫我吧”游乐园中，9S带着些期待的跟2B对话  
“这种事情是没有必要的”  
“诶，2B真是严肃”  
2B虽然说着冷酷无情的话，但在梦的结尾，她泣不成声的将手掐上他的脖子时她叫了他nice。  
“nice……为什么结局总是这样…..”2B滚烫的泪水滴在9S脸上，想要说些什么但9S已经无法回答，窒息将他的意识渐渐带走。  
9S再次惊醒。

“这个梦到底是什么”9S将手抚上自己的脖子，他仍然能依稀感觉到2B手指的触感和强烈的窒息感。为什么他会被2B掐死，为什么2B会那么痛苦，这个梦到底和他有什么联系，为什么他会连续不断的做这样的梦，百思不得其解，9S打开了电脑开始搜索关于和梦有关的文件。  
“梦中的一切都不会成真的，我绝不会让2B如此痛苦”敲打着键盘，屏幕的荧光映在9S脸上照亮了他冷峻的表情，回想梦中痛苦的2B，他十分想把2B拥入怀中。

“2B，你如果有时间的话我们一起去逛商场吧！”贴着一身膏药的9S一大早就来到了2B家里。  
“我今天倒是没什么事，但你为什么忽然想要和我逛商场？”2B打量着9S的一身膏药疑惑的问“你身体没问题了吗？”  
“我已经没问题了！”9S强忍住肌肉酸痛的感觉“2B你好久都没有换新衣服了，至少要换一件新的”虽然不想承认是那个梦里的约定让他做出了这样的行动，但想要和2B穿情侣装的心情完全控制不住。  
“可是我觉得我的衣服已经够了，再多也没有必要”2B疑惑的看着9S。  
“那你就当是帮我选一件吧”这个2B和梦里的2B性格都如出一辙，9S主动拉起2B的手“要是没有什么要准备的我们就出门吧”  
“哦……”9S的主动让她愣了一下，虽然还是没有明白为什么9S忽然要带她去商场，但他久违的主动还是让2B很开心。9S已经很久没和她这么亲密过了。

来到商场后，9S拿了一大堆T恤放在2B怀里把她推进了试衣间，他自己也选了几件和2B同样款式的换上。他没法选出一件最适合2B的衣服，在她眼中2B穿什么都是最美的。  
“9S，你觉得这件可以吗？”2B从试衣间内出来，巧合的是她身上穿的和9S试的这件正好是同款。两人一起站在镜子前，9S觉得他们就像是一对情侣。  
“我觉得这件很合适，不如就买这件吧”9S说。去结账的时候他又蹦出了一句  
“我们在一起吧”  
“我们不是本来就在一起吗？”2B没有理解9S的意思  
9S的第99次告白又无疾而终。

在炎炎烈日下，9S和2B穿着情侣装吃着冰淇淋慢慢的往家走，9S故意走得很慢就好像这样能满足他的虚荣心。“你瞧，我和2B像不像是一对情侣？”但他并不敢将自己的心思说出来。他只是希望时间能过的再慢一点，路能再长一点，这样他就能和2B呆的更久一点。他小心的隐藏着内心，不想让自己龌龊的心思被2B发现。  
“2B，你想尝尝我的冰淇淋吗？”9S看着手中有些融化的冰淇淋忽然问道。  
“嗯？可以吗？”2B看起来很有兴致9S将冰激凌递了过去。  
看着完全没有防备的2B在他的冰淇淋上舔了一口，唇角也沾上了冰激凌，她伸出舌头舔掉，9S的喉结滚动了一下。  
他垂下眼，在2B刚刚舔过的地方吻了一下。“好甜”他想。目光轻轻扫过2B饱满的唇，那里是否也一样甜呢？

也许是白天的贪心受到了惩罚他又做了梦，梦中一个声音带着疯狂的笑意对他说道  
“你不相信一切”  
“你想毁灭一切”  
“你想得到一切”  
“你想被一切所爱”  
“你想要XX2B，不是吗？”  
我没有！9S拼命否定，但他的内心又是如何呢？他仿佛被人浇了一桶凉水，从头凉到脚。  
梦境并没有轻易放过他，下一幕他在坍塌的吊桥上下坠，眼睁睁看着2B被杀，仇恨与绝望充斥了他的整个身体。他猛的从床上坐起，曾经的蓝色眼睛如今充斥着一片血红。

21O觉得9S最近有点不对劲，他总是阴沉着脸把自己关在房间里，上次他从房间出来时顶着硕大的黑眼圈抱着她紧紧不放，声音都带着哭腔。他说她还在简直太好了，他们是家人真的太好了。  
21O虽然担心的问了9S原因，但他只是说自己做了噩梦，那之后他又把自己关在了房间里再也没出来过。21O在门口担心的敲门，并没有人回应。

9S觉得自己快要被噩梦逼疯了，梦中所发生的事情一件比一件绝望。9S亲手毁灭着一切他所珍视的东西。梦中21O痛苦的和他兵刃相向  
“我只想…..要…..个家人……”她不受控制的挥舞着刀刃说着支离破碎的话语，内心被悲伤淹没，9S亲手了结了21O。他带着自己仅剩的小小宝物——和2B的珍贵回忆一步一步走上不归路，然后他亲手毁掉了他的宝物。  
“到底哪边是真实的”9S的双瞳染满了血色，他抱住自己的头瑟缩在角落里，他现在已经分不清梦境和现实。“我杀了2B吗？我杀了姐姐吗？我…..还活着么？”

又是一个噩梦，梦中2B满脸悲伤的跪在他的尸体旁一动不动。“2B你为什么不动了？我为什么碰不到你，我在这里啊！2B！2B！你看着我啊！”  
9S嘶吼着从梦中醒来，或者他根本就不知道自己是否醒着。“我要去找2B”他踉跄的起身，走出了房门。

“9S？”还未等他敲门2B就打开了门“你还好吗，我听21O说你这几天很奇怪，我刚想要去看你….9S！！？”还未等她说完话，9S一个箭步冲上来将她推在了墙上。“2B！2B！你还在，你没有死！”9S使出全身力气紧紧抱住2B，他鲜红的双眼闪着疯狂的神色“2B！不要离开我！”他的声音中带着哭腔。  
“9S？你怎么了？我在这里…唔！”话还没说完，2B被9S按倒在了地上，9S吻上她的双唇，这个疯狂的吻让2B喘不过气如此狂气的9S竟让她不知该如何反应。  
“2B！2B！…”9S绝望的叫着2B的名字，他开始在2B的脖颈上落下一个个吻。他骑在2B身上，双手紧紧的抓着2B，似乎他一松手2B就会消失。  
“9S，你冷静些，9S给我冷静！”眼看9S就要扒开自己的衣服，2B猛的砸了9S一个头槌。9S的眼神有了瞬间的清明。  
“9S你看着我”2B用双手夹住9S的脸颊和他对视“我！在！这！里！”  
“2B？”9S眼中的血红开始渐渐消退  
“清醒了吗？9S你怎么了？”看着身下衣衫凌乱的2B9S瞬间清醒过来，他慌张的想要从2B身上离开却被钳住动不了。  
“2B，对不起！对不起我不是故意的，我……”9S连耳根都红透了他拼命想要解释。  
“先不管这些，你究竟怎么了“2B严肃的和他对视”  
“我最近天天在做噩梦，我梦见….你死在我眼前，我梦见我杀了21O姐姐…..我梦见我毁掉了和你在一起的所有珍贵回忆…我梦见我死了….….我已经分不出什么是现实什么是梦了，2B，这是一个梦吗？”  
看着泫然欲泣的9S，2B将脸贴近给了他一个吻。“这不是梦，我没有死，你也没有死，不要怕，我一直在你身边。”2B抱紧了痛哭出声的9S.  
“2B，我喜欢你，我们可以交往吗？”平静下来后，9S紧紧抓着身边2B的手开始了他的第100次表白，经历了那般的噩梦，他觉得他一定要认真说出来。  
“我不想和你交往”2B对9S露出了一个柔和的笑，9S的第100次告白又以失败告终。  
“我可以听一下理由吗？”9S自嘲的笑了笑，与其被直接拒绝还不如像前99次一样不了了之。  
“和9S一起度过的时光过是我最快乐的日子，我想要继续和9S在一起，所以我想要的比交往更多”2B牵过9S的另一只手“nice，你愿意娶我吗？”  
“诶？诶？？？？2B….你…你刚才说什么？”9S差点蹦起来  
“我，我就说这一次！”2B红了脸，眼神躲闪“不愿意就算了”  
“不不不，我愿意！2B！嫁给我吧！我一定不会辜负你的！”9S执起2B的手单膝跪地，目光坚定而虔诚。  
“好”2B回答。  
9S的第101次告白终于修成正果。  
互通心意的两人在月光下拥吻。

后来在婚礼前，9S又做了梦，但这次并不是噩梦。梦中他的自我意识从黑盒子回到了身体里，2B在他身边喜极而泣。看着这幅画面，9S露出了一个坚定的微笑，不管是在哪个世界里我最后都会和你在一起。


End file.
